When you're gone
by MssWriter
Summary: A one-shot/song-fic. And she never realized how much she would really need him.


**_Disclaimer.. I do not own Life With Derek!!_**

**_Song: When your gone - Avril Lavigne_**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

Her heart hung by a tiny thread. That tiny thread was her last hope. Suddenly the phone rang, Goerge answered it. She knew at that exact moment, everything she ever lived for was gone. She could feel that last string snap. His face fell, he said no words. The phone slipped out of his hands, crashing down onto the floor. He curled to the ground sobbing. The rest of the family new as well. Casey looked around the room, at her family. Tear's fell, she could almost hear there hearts ripping in two. Edwin got up from the couch, and ran up the stairs. No one stopped him.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Suddenly her breath was stolen from her. She got up slowly, not letting the tears free just yet. She could feel the tears begging to break free, they stung the backs of her eyes. She got to her bedroom door, just as she was about to enter she paused. She saw that door, the door she always wished would stay closed. Now all she wished was for that door to open. Just one last time. She hestintly walked to his door. She placed her hand on the cool wood. Her hand slid to the door knob, she slowly opened the door. Everything was the exact same.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

She could feel him there. "Derek." She said breathlessly. "Why did you do this to me." Her tears were now violently running down her face. She collasped onto his bed. Her fist pouned furiusly down her face. "Damnit!" She yelped. She sat up, weakly. She looked around the room through blurry eyes. She saw the clothes he wore, just yesterday. She picked them up and held them to her body taking in his sweet scent.

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left lye on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

She layed back down holding his clothes close to her body. Tears fell down her face, onto the warm fabric. She cried, for him, for them, for her. Because- Just because. She never realized how much he ment to her. She fell asleep dreaming of him, dreaming of seeing him just one last time.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

She woke in complete darkness. She could feel him wrap his arms around her. "I love you." She whispered. She turned over to face him, Her heart squeezed in her chest as she realized he wasnt there. She began to sob harder than she ever had before. "Damnit. Why did you have to leave." She began to cry his name over, and over again. Her body curled into a tiny ball on his bed. His name was now a whisper escaping her mouth. Her entire body shook in frustration. She herd a tiny tap agaisnt his door. She opened the door to reveal a tiny Marti tears streaked down her beautiful face. She could she tiniest bit of Derek in her. She wrapped her arms around her embracing her in the biggest hug. They both cried, and talked about her "Smerek".

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

"I miss him." Marti whispered. Casey sniffled a bit, "Me too." She said weakly, as a whole new set of tears washed across her face.

We were made for each other  
I'll keep forever  
I know we were  
Ohhhhh  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can only breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
yeah

Soon she was alone again. And it had been two days. She still hadn't left his room. She clutched her chest, holding her heart together. Everything that reminded her of him layed all around her. She didn't dare disturb anything. She just layed on his bed, tears welling up in her eyes. His name would forever haunt her very being.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

**_Hmmm.... a song-fic... Very depressing sorry. Had to get that outta my system! R&R Pleaseee :)_**


End file.
